Conventionally, a jaw crusher that crushes raw materials by swinging a swing jaw against a fixed jaw is known. The fixed jaw and the swing jaw are supported by a crusher frame. Raw materials are thrown into a region surrounded by the fixed jaw, the swing jaw and the crusher frame, and then the swing jaw swings to crush the raw materials between the fixed jaw and the swing jaw. In such a jaw crusher, cheek plates are mounted to an inner surface of the crusher frame to prevent abrasion (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-06-91182 (FIG. 4)